Just a suggestion
by Corporal Levi
Summary: Yamamoto has always been, and always will be, the most interesting one of his students. R80.


**Warnings: Unbeta'd, Yaoi.**

**Author's Notes: Eh, for some bizarre and sick reason when this idea came up to me I was imagining Reborn as a baby doing this stuff…*shudders* **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"You can be my next lover."<p>

Everyone laughed heartily while he just smirked in amusement of his own joke. Somewhere along the party the girls had thrown to celebrate Haru's birthday, the guys had gathered and talked about whatever random thing that came up to mind. Then the conversation had jumped from their missions to their love lives for some reason. Gokudera grudgingly admitted that he had asked Haru out a few weeks ago, Tsuna, blushing and smiling awkwardly, rubbed the back of his head and said that Kyoko and him had been going out in a few dates, Ryohei yelled with enthusiasm about how great his "extreme" relationship with Hana was doing, Lambo shyly said that he's been having a thing for I-Pin for a while, Colonnello laughed and told them that he confessed to Lal (which really explained his black eye), Hibari only gave a small, almost unnoticeable smirk and everyone gasped, while Mukuro 'kufufu'd and glanced knowingly at Chrome, who blushed immensely and smiled slightly. Which only left two people with no romantic partner: Reborn and Yamamoto.

It was just a suggestion, one that was meant to be a joke to be exact, so they both laughed along, laughed as if that was one of the greatest jokes ever, not bothering to hide the mischievous spark in both of their eyes.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Reborn," Tsuna asked hesitantly, pausing his paperwork. "Have you been seeing someone lately?"<p>

His ex-tutor stopped petting Leon and looked at the Tenth from under the shadow of his fedora with something akin to amusement.

"Dame-Tsuna, I'm always seeing someone." He replied, smirking at the brunet's scowl.

"I mean," Tsuna hesitated, as if trying to come up with the right words. "You're acting different, and the girls you used to bring aren't as many as before and they don't come often. Besides, I know you rarely stay in the headquarters all day, but you've been disappearing more, which brings me to Yamamoto…"

"What are you implying?" Reborn cut him off and raised an eyebrow.

Tsuna's face reddened slightly and he refused to meet his ex-tutor's eyes. "Uh, that maybe there's something going on between you and him?"

A low chuckle echoed the Vongola boss's ears, making him look up and blink at Reborn's amused expression.

"You seriously think that I am interested in Yamamoto in that way?" As if to humor his master's words, Leon's big eyes blinked at Tsuna repeatedly.

The brunet blushed more in embarrassment before he laughed uncertainly. "It was just a suggestion, but of course not. That wouldn't be possible, right? Haha…"

Reborn stood up from his chair and chuckled lowly once more before leaving the office.

* * *

><p>Feeling a hand travel down his privates, the man moaned loudly, shuddering slightly when his need was caressed gently.<p>

"He's suspecting, you know?" The one caressing said, panting slightly but smirking none-the-less.

"That's expected." The other one said, chuckling weakly before releasing a small groan. "'S not like…ah…we've been exceptionally subtle about it."

"What do you suggest then?"

"Well," The man started, looking up at the other with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "We could always be a little more sneaky, or we could tell them. That would solve it, Reborn."

Reborn's obsidian eyes locked into the other's amber eyes and soon both lips wore matching smirks. "And would you like that, Yamamoto?"

Yamamoto laughed softly. "Hm, I guess I want to keep it a secret for a little more; it's kinky."

The older hitman snorted. "And doing it in your desk on top of your paperwork when anyone could just walk in any random moment isn't?"

"We could try on the meeting's room, you know?"

Reborn had to admit that Yamamoto has always been, and always will be, the most interesting one of his students. Silencing more words by locking their lips together, Reborn decided to keep the swordsman at his side for a little longer. Not that he was ever planning to let him go in the first place anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Erm…lame fanfic is lame, LOL. Anyway, the good thing about this is that I can finally get to sleep! YAY! *Has been staying up late trying to figure out how to start and finish this* Sorry if there are any errors; I didn't proof-read ^^U<strong>

**Reviews are deeply appreciated! **


End file.
